Shattered
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Sera como el espejo no importa que lo pegues despues de romperse jamas volvera hacer lo mismo / Sinsajo / PeetaxKatniss


**Quiero decir que tengo una obsecion con Peeta en Sinsajo **

**Aqui esta mi segunda historia hacerca de él, un pedazo esta basado en la cancion Shattered de Trading Yesterday (URL: .com/watch?v=cDCEe7o8Vys ) de ahi el nombre. **

**Bueno espero les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Había un enorme lio en mi cabeza, marañas de recuerdos, fragmentos de vida.<p>

Un rompecabezas de historias, historias que hasta el día de hoy no he podido decodificar.

Palabras que en algún momento sé que tuvieron significado.

El enorme hueco en mi mente está empezando a hacerse más grande, es como un hoyo negro, entre más lo alimentas más crece, a mí me han estado alimentando con imágenes, hechos y palabras que por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo creer.

A veces mientras todos esos doctores me examinan puedo verla en la ventana, observándome, pero la ignoro, intento alejarme de ella. Sé que es peligrosa, una amenaza para Panem, es una asesina. Trato de matarme.

Muchos aseguran que yo la amaba, pero eso es mentira, yo jamás amaría a alguien como ella. Aquel Peeta del que todos hablan, esa versión errónea de mí, jamás existió.

Aunque tampoco puedo negar que he estado siento engañado, que alguna de las dos partes de está mintiendo.

Ella es el sinsajo, un pájaro hermoso y un arma contra el capitolio, un símbolo de rebelión. Tiene todo para luchar, ¿Por qué me querría a mí? ¿Yo de que le sirvo? ¿Qué soy yo para ella? ¿Un arma? O ¿Tan solo soy un simple capricho?

Esto es lo que ella hace, manipula a todas las personas que tiene a su alrededor

No sé si el Peeta del que hablan es real y si lo es, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hicieron con él? ¿Es verdad que la amaba tanto?, es hermosa de eso no hay duda, pero ¿Qué me haría amarla?...Yo no puedo amar a una asesina

Aún tengo piezas que acomodar, heridas que sanar, no logro distinguir lo real de lo irreal, tampoco sé quién soy ni quien era.

Lo único real de mi pasado en Katniss, pero no tengo idea de quién es, trate de matarla porque ella mato a mi mama, a mis hermanos y a mi padre. Aquel hombre que me enseño tanto, ahora está muerto por que ella lo mato.

Haymitch me dice el chico del pan, pero así me decía ella, así que le he prohibido que me llame de esa manera, él le tiene mucha fe al sinsajo, dice que ella es la cara de la rebelión.

Ayer por la noche Haymitch vino a verme con un diente de león en mano y una pequeña niña atrás de él. Una niña rubia, pequeña, no pesaba mucho, había miedo en su mirada pero aun así se veía bastante adorable.

La pequeña de presento se llama Prim…. la hermana de ella, es su hermana. Este era el momento justo si ella me quito a mi familia yo le quitare a la suya. A sí que me prepare para atacarla, haría que ella sufría lo mismo que yo.

-¿Peeta?- murmuro con dulzura- ¿Me recuerdas?- asentí y ella sonrió

-No te acerques mucho Prim- intervino Haymitch

-Por favor Haymitch, jamás le haría daño a Prim- las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, pero era verdad jamás la lastimaría

En ese momento un puñado de imágenes cruza mi mente

Soy yo me puedo ver en la panadería acomodando algunos pasteles en el mostrador, cuando las veo, Prim jala con impaciencia a Katniss para que se acerque verlos, cuando llegan enfrente de mí, la pequeña me sonríe como un cómplice y yo le responde del mismo modo.

Y ahí termina el recuerdo, es real, algo me dice que es real, no tiene ese aire siniestro que algunos otros recuerdos, es tierno y lleno de paz.

-Ven aquí Prim- la niña duda- No te hare daño- respira y camina hacia mí, cuando la tengo cerca, la abrazo, porque esta niña no tiene la culpa de lo que su hermana ha hecho, de lo que el capitolio nos hizo.

-Gracias Prim- murmuro

-¿Te hice recordar algo?- Yo asiento con una sonrisa- Te lo dije Haymitch, te dije que yo podía ayudar- grito brincando- Me alegro que te haya ayudado- da media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero voltea, me mira a los ojos- Mi hermana te necesita- y se va.

Haymitch deja el diente de león en la mesa juntos a mí

-Hasta luego chico del pan- y se va riendo a carcajada limpia

Observe con cuidado la flor de un color amarillo radiante como el sol, parecía que la flor había sido recién cortada, pero no me imagino a Haymitch en el jardín cortando flores y mucho menos para mí. ¿Habrá sido ella la que lo corto?

No lo sé, ni tampoco me interesa pero esta flor me lleva a otro recuerdo.

Veo a mi padre sosteniendo mi mano, llevándome a la cerca que divide el distrito de la pradera. Caminamos con paso lento o por alguna extraña razón me duele mi cara, un moretón, el golpe que me dio mi madre la noche anterior. Este año la primavera llego de un día para otro, el distrito 12 estaba lleno de color.

-Mira todos esos dientes de león hijo- murmuro mi padre cuando al fin llegamos- El amarillo significa renacer en vez de destruir, sonrisas en vez de lágrimas, esperanza en vez de desolación, significa que no importa lo mal que estén las cosas, siempre puedes empezar de nuevo- acaricio con suavidad mi piel amoratada- Tú fuiste el diente de león de esa niña, no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, es exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho-

MI padre hablaba de Katniss, ahora lo recuerdo, ese moretón en mi cara era por haberle dado pan, la noche anterior, ¿Por qué me arriesgaría a una paliza por ella? Esto solo me confunde más, recuerdo que deje caer el pan a propósito para dárselo pero ¿Por qué lo hice?, debe de haber un poderosa razón y dentro de mi oigo una voz que me murmura ''Porque la amabas y harías lo que fuera por ella''.

Grito para poder ver a Haymitch y minutos después aparece en la puerta.

-Quiero verla- le susurro a lo que él sonríe y asiente.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ella entre a mi puerta, su cara muestra desconcierto, sus manos tiemblan y sus piernas parecen no recibir órdenes, sin embargo cuando la veo ahí parada con su vista fija en el suelo siento que está bien amarla, que ella no ha hecho nada malo, que me salvo la vida en más de una vez y por primera vez desde que llegue aquí no quiero matarla.

-Acaso vas a quedarte parada ahí- ella subió los hombros- No tratare de matarte, lo prometo-

-Lo sé, me da miedo que no yo pueda controlarme- no comprendo que quiere decir- ¿Dónde estás Peeta?, Se que en algún lugar sigues siendo tú, solo es necesario que te encuentre, Tú me amas más que a nada ¿recuerdas?- me pregunta y yo niego- Soy yo, Katniss, tu chica en llamas, esa pequeña niña que tu salvaste- me duele verla así, destrozada y con lágrimas en los ojos- Esto es inútil, Prim dijo que regresarías pero no es verdad, nunca volverás a hacer el mismo Peeta, ese que estaba enamorado de mi-

-¿Necesitas que ese Peeta vuelva?- le pregunto de forma pausada, ella asiente -He perdido lo que soy y no puedo entender por qué mi corazón esta tan roto, tampoco sé por qué rechazo tu amor, sé que está mal, las palabras continúan y mi vida se está yendo con ellas, solo sé que el final ha empezado, Yo soy la prueba de que el tiempo mata toda la esperanza - su cuerpo hace presión en mi colchón- No sé quién era desde el principio, si realmente me quieres devuelta lleva mi corazón a casa, todos estos años en vano, ya no tengo esperanza y la guerra sigue- tomo sus manos- Quiero que tú seas la luz que recoja todos los destrozos, llévame hasta el lugar donde pertenecemos-

Aunque en estos momentos no tengo claro quién es la chica que tengo entre mis brazos, sé que puedo amarla, que en algún lugar de mi corazón está mi amor por ella, solo tengo que darle tiempo al tiempo, esperar que los añicos de mi vida se reacomoden, pero será como el espejo no importa si lo vuelves a pegar después de romperse jamás volverá a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo tributos <strong>

**Si fue de su agrado pongan un comentario **


End file.
